


ASSAMBLE

by CAPTAINSIRON



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINSIRON/pseuds/CAPTAINSIRON
Summary: Steve Rogers había perdido casi toda la esperanza en arreglar lo que aquel ser había provocado, sin embargo, un acontecimiento hará que vuelva a recuperarla.





	ASSAMBLE

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, no creo que nadie lea esto, pero más vale prevenir que curar, este fic contiene spoilers bastante importantes de Avengers: Infinity War, así que si no la habéis visto no lo leáis o sí, pero bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad que quien avisa no es traidor :)

Todos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Habían perdido y gracias a eso mitad de la humanidad había sido aniquilada. Habían pasado varios días pero Steve Rogers no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, paseaba como un loco por los largos pasillos del Palacio de Wakanda hasta que alguien lo descubría e intentaba que volviese a la cama. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado esto?. La mitad. Se había deshecho de la vida de todas esas personas con un solo chasquido de sus dedos. Steve se llevó la manos a la cabeza mientras golpeaba el pie izquierdo contra el suelo. Sintió ganas de poner el telediario, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo saldrían imágenes del caos que surgió después de que ese maldito gigante morado les destrozara por completo. En la mente de Steve había algo que no era capaz de apartar. Tony.

Bruce le había explicado que lo había visto por última vez cuando la Orden Negra llegó a Nueva York, sabía que estaba con el chico de Queens, Peter Parker y con una especie de mago llamado Stephen Strange.  
Steve sabía que había hecho mal las cosas, pero a veces era impulsivo y por sus circunstancias se sentía un poco apartado del mundo. Había vivido mucho y cuando Peggy estaba viva ese sentimiento de rechazo se hacía a un lado porque había una persona que lo comprendía. Luego pasó lo que pasó. Pero Steve sabía que no estaba solo, tenía a la persona en la que más confiaba, por la que daría la vida sin pensarlo y sabía que si se daba el caso y la situación se invertía sería recompensado con lo misma acción. Tenía a Bucky. Su Bucky. Y el miedo a perderlo otra vez se le hacía impensable, sin embargo, ese miedo le había traído una consecuencia igual de horrible, había perdido a Tony, a su Tony.

Había pensado en llamarlo un millón de veces, pero era un cobarde, sabía que ambos habían cometido errores, pero también sabía que él había cometido el más grave de ellos. En cuanto supo que Hydra había sido quien había asesinado a Howard y Maria Stark, tuvo que habérselo contado inmediatamente. Al fin y al cabo, todos habían sido sujetos de algún tipo de control mental, ahora entendía que Tony habría comprendido la inocencia de Bucky de inmediato.

Desde la derrota, no habían sido capaces de contactar con él y os podía asegurar que lo había intentado de todas las formas posibles. Las llamadas desesperadas de Pepper tampoco servían para calmar los ánimos y casi toda esperanza de que el mejor protector de la Tierra siguiese vivo se había desvanecido. A Steve casi le entra una risa irónica al pensar en esa palabra: desvanecido. Había sido todo en cuestión de segundos. Bucky lo llamó por su nombre y de repente vio como precipitaba contra el suelo convirtiéndose en nada más que polvo.

De pronto, Okoye entró en la estancia con expresión alarmada, Steve se incorporó rápidamente y observó el holograma, que mostraba como una nave desconocida se había situado al otro lado de la barrera de protección. Pronto estuvieron acompañados por los demás Vengadores, por el pequeño mapache del espacio, que como había aprendido Steve se llamaba Rocket y por parte del ejército de Wakanda.  
Una vez todos preparados (habían tomado precauciones en caso de que se vieran sorprendidos dentro de una batalla) se dirigieron a la zona donde el extraño vehículo estaba aparcado. Steve lideraba el grupo con Natasha a su lado izquierdo y Okoye y M ́Baku al derecho. No obstante, Natasha debía de tener mejor vista que todos ellos porque emprendió una carrera hasta el límite de la barrera. Steve fue tras ella y el corazón se le paró por completo cuando vio lo que había al otro lado.

Tony Stark estaba encogido con la mano en el abdomen y lleno de arañazos. Tenía el pelo sucio y le caía sobre la frente. Steve se quedó en su sitio, parado, mirándolo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Bruce pidió que le permitiesen el acceso, pero de detrás de Tony salió algo. Su piel era de color azul y si los ojos de Steve no le engañaban juraría que parte de los brazos y de la cara estaban hechos de una especie de material que parecía metal. Rocket se acercó entonces con una exclamación y preguntó en un bajo susurro a la chica, a la que llamó Nébula, dónde estaban los demás. Ella le respondió secamente y, sin embargo, a la vez afectada que Gamora estaba muerta y que todos los demás se habían desvanecido. Okoye dio la orden de abrir la barrera y los dos recién llegados entraron, un segundo después la barrera se volvió a cerrar, invisible para el ojo pero inquebrantable para el tacto. 

Para Steve todo lo siguiente a ese momento pasó muy rápido, vio como el mapache abrazaba a la chica y que ella, a pensar de dudar en un principio, lo abrazaba de vuelta, también se dio cuenta de que el animal empezaba a sollozar.  
Y luego vio a todos abrazando a Tony y vio que todos también tenían lágrimas en los ojos, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey. Cuando todos acabaron de estrujarlo y darle la bienvenida, Tony miró a Steve y Steve miró a Tony y de pronto estaban solos y no había nada ni nadie más. Steve avanzó dos paso despacio, luego tres más rápido y uno más hasta que envolvió a Tony en sus brazos, este le respondió apretándolo aun más fuerte y los dos lloraron mientras se pedían perdón, dejando atrás cualquier rencilla del pasado y agradeciendo estar el uno con el otro una vez más. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Steve se separó y Tony les dijo que había un plan, que nada de lo que había pasado había sido aleatorio.

En ese momento, mientras Natasha respondía a la llamada de Clint, Steve supo que lo conseguirían, que derrotarían a Thanos y que lograrían arreglar lo que este había causado, porque los Vengadores, su familia, volvían a estar unidos y había llegado la hora de hacerle justicia a su nombre, porqué si ellos no son capaces de defender la Tierra, podéis estar seguros de que al menos van a vengarla.


End file.
